Returned Part 3
by Ssbb inspired
Summary: After Ike's disappearance and no way to find him, Samus lives her life at Smash Mansion missing Ike. She is willing to give up anything for him but Elincia thinks she has broken Ike. Will he ever be the same again? READ "SUMMERTIME HAPPINESS" THEN "NEW LOVE" FIRST!
1. Chapter 1

Returned

I don't own anything except for the storyline. All characters belong to Nintendo.

Chapter 1:

I strolled to the Stage Transporter to have my match with Marth, Kirby, and Jigglypuff at Eldin Bridge. After what happened to Ike and I, I haven't seen him in 3 weeks. I've tried calling him but it would always go to voicemail. I even tried traveling to Crimea but it's closed off for some reason. I don't just want him back... I NEED him back. A few tears rolled down my cheek but I wiped them off because I need to be strong.

Many of the brawlers stared and whispered about rumors about what happened. Some think Ike cheated on me and some thought that I just wanted drama in the relationship but everyone was still wrong. I stepped onto the transporter platform and the man who counts down started to speak.

"1, 2, 3, GO!"

We teleported to Eldin Bridge and begun to fight. Marth was facing me when we began so I aimed my gun at him to take fire. But suddenly it wasn't Marth, it was Ike. I put down my gun like I was in a daze. Ike raced toward me with his sword but he was quicker. Slash! He cut a not that deep cut into my stomach and fell down and threw a bomb, that was nearby, towards him which sent him flying. I slowly stood back up to look for something to heal myself with. I saw Ike get revived but it wasn't Ike, it was Marth? Was I hallucinating? At the end of the match Kirby won. From all the illusions I couldn't focus so I gave up.

When teleported back there wasn't anybody there. Everyone had left to go somewhere.

"Hello?" Marth said looking around. I heard some commotion downstairs so I called Kirby, Jigglypuff, and Marth that they must be downstairs. Kirby and Jigglypuff zipped past us flying towards the commotion. Marth and I strolled down the stairs and we saw many reporters and all the brawlers gathered around. I left Marth and pushed through the crowd to see was in the center of attention. I finally made it to the center and saw who it was. It was... Elincia? She was crying about Ike. She was talking about how he may never make it now and that he is truly heartbroken.

"Elincia?" I quietly said in her ear. "Can we talk?" Elincia turned around to see me and she became furious.

"SAMUS! HOW DARE YOU EVEN TRY TO CHECK ON HIM!" Elinica flamed at me also trying to punch me. Luckily the reporters pulled her back to soak her with more questions. I knew what I needed to do then so I ran to the exit of Smash Mansion.


	2. Chapter 2

Returned

I don't own anything except for the storyline. All characters are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 2:

I didn't even take a bus or taxi to get him. I just ran nonstop. I know it's all Elincia's fault. She caused everything, well that's what I think. I stopped at the entrance to Crimea.

"Hey, You! What is your purpose here!" A soldier of Crimea exclaimed aloud. I didn't need someone to boss me around so I pushed passed him and headed towards Ike's home. Once I made it, I knocked at his door many times. I heard someone inside drastically sigh and open the door. I was so happy to see it was Ike but he looked... different. He had dark circles like he hasn't slept for days, he was emotionless, and seem depressed. He looked at me then tried to close the door but I stopped it with my foot.

"Ike, I want to talk." I said halfway near crying.

"Just leave," Ike said in a pleadingly none emotion way, "I don't need anymore TROUBLE." I couldn't help it anymore that I started crying into Ike's chest squeezing him so tight he knew I was there no matter what. Ike still didn't hug me back, he pushed me away slowly and closed the door on me. I really needed him to know I'm there forever but he ignored me. I decided to stay there at his doorsteps to know that if he needed comfort I was there. I stayed there for hours but never moved until I saw HER.

"Now you think you can stay with him forever by sleeping at his doorstep like stupid Sleeping Beauty?" Elincia teased and pointed. Then forced her guards to carry me back to the Smash Mansion. The two soldiers pulled out their swords like they were about to attack. I quickly scanned through my purse looking for something to defend myself with. It was too late and the first soldier striked until someone extremely fast slid and blocked the move. It was Sothe, a great friend of Micaiah.

"HALT SOLDIERS!" Elincia demanded noticing that someone else was watching her. "Let's go because this is worthless." The soldiers turned around and entered the carriage Elincia was in and road off.

"Isn't it crazy that she is queen now?" Sothe slightly laughing.

"She's queen? I didn't know this..." I replied suprised while Sothe grabbed my hand pulled me up.

"She is extremely mental, too!" Sothe smiled. I started to giggle a little, too. Then I remembered. Ike. I looked at the door to Ike's house.

"I bet he is thinking about you. He doesn't want to admit it so he won't leave Mist." Sothe quietly responded patting my back.

"But she has her father, right?" I asked looking very puzzled. Then Sothe looked to the floor like there was something to tell.

"Um, Samus? Their father died at war with the Dark Knight." Sothe said slowly. It was like my heart stopped. His father died? I just met him not long ago and I never had a good relationship with him. My eyes teared up thinking how hard it must be to take of someone at young age and try to live your own life at the same time. I never saw my parents but I still have a picture of them to look at. But his relationship with his parents was greater. I decided to go back home and see Ike later.

It was the next day and I needed to see right away. Peach saw me heading for the entrance and walked up to me.

"Samus, I know you are right for Ike so don't stop until you get him, ok? Don't care what snobby royals think!" Peach eagerly smiled and gave me a hug and left. I'm so happy to have friends like her.


	3. Chapter 3

Returned

I don't own anything except the storyline. All character are owned by Nintendo.

Chapter 3:

I walked to the front of Ike's house with a bouquet of flowers for his dad's grave. I stopped wearing skirts and dresses instead I wanted to be myself and wear my zero suit. I knocked on the door and fixed my hair. The door opened and it was Mist looking like her brother did yesterday.

"Oh hello." Mist said in a dull monotone voice.

"Hi Misty! I heard what had happened and brought roses for your dad." I awkwardly smiled trying to seem positive as possible. Mist's mood must have been a tad bit better than Ike's due to she invited me inside. The room was the opposite of dark and emo; it was bright and awake! There was waffles getting cooked and the room was filled with the smell of bacon. Mist slowly shuffled to her room which was dark and colorless.

"Mist, who was at the door and why won't you stay out of your room?" Ike paced to Mist room, not seeing me, and knocked on her door. There was something special about him this time. He seemed better. He didn't have a emotionless voice instead a positive one! Ike sighed and turned around.

"Ohhhhh..." Ike said in a very unsure way, "it's just you... Samus..." There was this very long silent moment between us which was kind of awkward. Beep! The oven beeped broke the silence between us. I quickly walked towards the oven.

"AH, DANG IT!" Ike shouted shaking his right hand which was burned from the oven.

"I'll help," I stated as I walked to help him, "you have wear those oven thingies, silly." I got the oven mittens and pull out the pan. Afterwards, I helped Ike prepare breakfast. It felt like the real Ike was back forever.

"Thanks for helping me with this. I know you know what happened to my dad and how I have to take care of Mist by myself." Ike sat on the couch beside me fatigue from all of the chores.

"I just want you to know that I will help you take care of Mist with you. Your not alone." I sweetly responded while placing my hand on top of his. We both were leaning towards each other for a kiss until...

"Teeheehee!"

Ike looked behind the couch to find Mist eating popcorn and giggling about our love. Both of our faces became extremely red but Ike mouthed "Thank you" to me just to make his sister smile. After that humiliating experience, Mist fell peacefully to sleep. So Ike decided to take the flowers to his dad's grave with me. There was a special place at the graveyard for two special people, Ike's father and mother. There was so many flowers that I couldn't even get close to the grave due to it's wall of flowers.

"Isn't it a shame that lives can be lost in a snap." Ike solemnly replied setting down the roses. I nodded, my parents life was taken quick because of me. It's so hard to live like you caused your family to die. Sometimes I wish I was never born so my parents could've had a better future.

"Are you coming back to Smash Mansion?" I questioned hoping he wouldn't leave me.

"Of course not," Ike slightly smiled, "Mist is going to live with Titania, a good friend of my fathers." What Ike had said was perfect. That is why I love him because every tough time for him; there's a rainbow at the end. I motioned towards Ike kissed him on the lips and gave him the best bear hug I could ever give him. Once we said some meaningful words to Ike's parents, he headed back home and I went back to the Smash Mansion knowing everything's going to be alright.


End file.
